naraku death
by Ai half demon
Summary: tragic events that lead up to naraku's death and after.desepsion, controll, blood, and tears. inuyasha is under naraku's controll and dose what ever he says r&r i'll add more chapters soon once i get a review
1. part 1

**Naraku's death**

"Naraku"

Inuyasha used windscar. Naraku jumped up and dodged.

"Windscar"

Naraku was slashed into bits but regenerated. And used his

Tentacles to slice through Inuyasha's abdomen.

"Windscar"

Naraku regenerated. He grew his hand and chocked Inuyasha. He sliced through Inuyasha's open wound with his free hand with he turned into a tentacle with spikes.

"Kagura take care of Sango"

Kagome shot an arrow at the hand that was grasping Inuyasha's neck. Miasma went into Inuyasha he was felling very weak.

"Ka-go-me"

Inuyasha was trying to breath and Miroku explained that if they helped Inuyasha would only suffer.

"Windscar"

Inuyasha sliced up Naraku but he regenerated.

"Windscar"

Naraku regenerated each time. Inuyasha kept dodging

Naraku's attacks.

"Windscar, windscar, windscar"

Naraku regenerated again. Naraku grasped Inuyasha's neck holding him in the air making it difficult for Inuyasha to breathe. Inuyasha was squirming and Naraku pierced through Inuyasha's lung. Inuyasha was coughing up blood. He was also dripping blood from his abdominal wound. Naraku flung Inuyasha against a tree. He picked Inuyasha up and swung him against another tree. Inuyasha fell to the ground. He finally had the strength to stand and used windscar then collapsed but Naraku regenerated. Kagome ran to his side but he was unconscious.

"How dare you Naraku"

Kagome shot an arrow. Inuyasha finally woke up.

"Windscar"

Naraku was regenerating.

"Inuyasha's fatigue" said Miroku.

Inuyasha tried standing up but fell down and was unconscious. Shippo tried to get help but ran into a barrier. Naraku finally regenerated. Sango finished her fight with Kagura and came to the barrier to try to aid her friends and hit the barrier. Kohaku was with her alive without a jewel shard. Sango tossed the jewel shard to kagome and told her to give it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha refused the jewel shard saying he would be under Naraku's control if he used that shard. Naraku went to attack Inuyasha and he pierced through his wound and swung him to the floor. He kept beating Inuyasha until Inuyasha was in a pool of his own blood. Inuyasha had scars all over his body.

"Windscar, windscar"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and was too weak to get back up. Inuyasha please get up begged kagome. Inuyasha attempted to get up several times but fell. Miroku told kagome that Inuyasha was too exhausted from using the windscar so much, trying to evade Naraku's attacks and he suffered from blood loss.

"Can't move"

Inuyasha was coughing up blood.

"Finally you will die pathetic human"

There was no moon and Inuyasha became human. Naraku detached a demon but un like the others it was a small spider. The demon jumps onto inuyasha's back and becomes a spider mark like the one on Naraku's back.. the moon less night was finally over. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red but his eyes were not the same as when he became demon. His eyes remained the same except for the color with was no painted over with a bloody evil color. Inuyasha attacked his friend and Sango and Miroku lay in a pool of blood. Kagome said sit nothing had happened. Inuyasha took a swing at her and missed. Naraku left and Inuyasha followed.


	2. part 2

Naraku's death part 2

"What is Inuyasha doing here," asked Kagura.

"He's under my control," said Naraku" I'm going to weaken my barrier but keep Sesshomaru away for now until Inuyasha becomes stronger."

Koga came and Inuyasha fought him. Koga was in such bad shape but Inuyasha kept attacking.

"Inuyasha stop," said Naraku.

He returned to Naraku's side and Naraku grabbed the jewel shards from koga's legs.

"What the hell," said koga?

"Inuyasha is under my control," said Naraku.

Kagome saw Inuyasha she dropped to her knees and started crying Sango tried to comfort her.

"Inuyasha come"

Inuyasha hesitated but followed.

"Inuyasha," kagome cried.

Inuyasha looked at her turned away and followed Naraku.

"Kagura get kagome away from Inuyasha but don't kill her," said Naraku.

"Why"

"Because she can break the spell"

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the room. Kagura found koga and Inuyasha was ordered to protect her. Koga attacked but Inuyasha used windscar to protect her but she used dance of blades to divert the windscar. Kagura told him that koga needs to be alive she looked at the sky and ordered Inuyasha to follow. It was night time when Inuyasha got back and it was the moonless night. Naraku locked Inuyasha up once he saw his human form. Inuyasha did not resist. Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha and saw he was locked up. He was not wearing his kimono and his back was towards them.

"What's that," asked Miroku

"It looks like the mark on Naraku's back," said Sango.

"How is that Naraku asked Miroku,"

"It's my incarnation it lets me control him,"

"Let him go," said Sango

"Kill him or I will control him"

Inuyasha attacked Sango but she threw her harikotsu and hit Inuyasha in the stomach knocking him unconscious.

"Inuyasha get up," Naraku ordered but he did not get up

"Kagura after them"

Were's the samiyosho" asked Sango.

"I don't know," said Miroku but "wind tunnel"

"Inuyasha," said Naraku.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Naraku then kagome appeared

and Inuyasha threw Naraku into the wind tunnel.

(_It was his puppet but no one knew not even Kagura or _

_Inuyasha)_

"Listen to Kagura,"

Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared Sango had Kohaku. Inuyasha jumped onto the feather with Kagura and they left.


	3. part 3

Naraku's death part 3

"Inuyasha," kagome cried.

"We have to find a way to get rid of that demon on inuyasha's back and release

Him from Naraku," said Sango.

Then they explained to her what they meant. They headed out to find Inuyasha but Kagura saw them and ordered Inuyasha to attack. Inuyasha used iron reaver soul stealer on Miroku. Sango threw her hirakotsu Inuyasha dodged. He tried to make a counter attack but was shot by kagome's arrow. He fell down in pain and passed out. He was then taken to a hut were he was restrained with chains. His neck was chained to the wall his arms and feet to the floor.

"We shall make him tell us were Naraku is so we can set him free," said kagome.

Kagome went into the hut with food "tell me were Naraku is or you… you won't get food"

Inuyasha was starving.

"I… don't … know…"

The spider mark on inuyasha's back turned the same color ass his back. His eyes were amber gold again.

"Kagome"

Kagome called for Miroku and Sango "Inuyasha is… is free"

"not really he still has the mark," said Sango.

Naraku freed Inuyasha and took him to the castle.

Inuyasha you will now refer to me as master,"

"Yes master"

Show me the mark on your back"

Inuyasha turned around and took of his kimono to show Naraku the mark. Naraku touched the mark. It turned a blood red color and Inuyasha howled in pain. Naraku gave Inuyasha new powers and ordered him to get the heads of 100 humans. Inuyasha did as he was told and right on time for kagome to see since she was at Naraku's castle with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha attacked them and Sesshomaru came to stop him.

"bring me tokijin"

"yes master"

Sesshomaru stabbed through inuyasha's abdomen because Inuyasha didn't move. Inuyasha grabbed sesshomaru's neck and pirced through the skin. His claws inserted poison into Sesshomaru. He passed out and rin cried with kagome at sesshomaru's side.


	4. part 4

Naraku death part 4

"come Inuyasha"

"yes master"

"I'll release you in due time"

"yes master"

"can you kill Kikyo"

"yes master"

Inuyasha found Kikyo. He tried to attack but she shoot an arrow at him. He slashed her and made the same mark that killed her before. Naraku went up to Inuyasha knocked him in the head and he passed out. Naraku restrained him to a stone wall. He was chained. Naraku freed Inuyasha.

"will you still follow me"

"never"

Inuyasha was electrocuted by the youkai on the chains. Naraku went up to Inuyasha and placed his hand on inuyasha's head. Inuyasha forgot everything exept when he was attacked by his friends and brother and when Naraku helped him.

"will you help me"

"yes"

"kill Kagura"

"yes"

Inuyasha went searching and he killed her so quickly. Kagome and inuyasha's former friends attacked Inuyasha. Kagome said sit and Inuyasha came crashing to the floor. He tried to attack but was hit by the hirakotsu. He then tried to attack sango but Sesshomaru appeared. He attacked Inuyasha with his poison claws and all his friends were attacking too. Inuyasha had a scar across his cheek, he was pirced through the lung so he was struggling to breath, he had arrows in his back, he had a huge gash In his side and his right arm was broken, and he was immobilized due to arrows in his legs. Inuyasha was in a pool of blood that kept getting bigger Naraku took Inuyasha back to the castle and bandaged him up. Naraku locked Inuyasha up so he wouldn't get hurt.


	5. part 5

Naraku death 5

Koga appeared and fought Kagura. Naraku coughed up blood when he was going to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm going to die soon I want you to become my apprentice"

"Ok"

"What shall I do first?"

"Nothing"

"What"

"You must heal"

3 days later

"Inuyasha kill an entire village"

"Ok"

Inuyasha did what he was told and then Naraku told Inuyasha that he would die in a week.


	6. part 6

Naraku death 6

Inuyasha went to Naraku's gave and diged up several demon eggs. Inuyasha said that he controls all of Naraku's incarnations. Inuyasha had told Kagura to get Sesshomaru. Inuyasha set Kagura free only if she would come when needed. The brothers when they meet fought to the death. They were in a strong miasma. It had a very strong smell. They kept fighting none stop Inuyasha was about to lose then showed him Rin he stole earlier.

_I'll write the next chapter before 10:00_


	7. part 7

Naraku death 7

Inuyasha lay on the ground painting and Kagura saw the spider mark demon detached it's self from Inuyasha. Inuyasha went to the tree of ages and then Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the tree again.

(Back at the castle)

The eggs finally hatched. One looked like a mini Naraku, a fire, water, earth morphing demon, 10 warriors looking demons, 3 demons that look like Kanna but one had red, blue, black clothing, and muso (ep 69-71). They all wanted to kill Inuyasha. Kanna saw that Inuyasha was sealed so she released him. Inuyasha fought but they regenerated and Inuyasha never healed quick enough. Inuyasha passed out from blood loss. Inuyasha's friends found him fought of the demons and found somewhere safe to hide. Inuyasha crushed the things in his hands and every incarnation of Naraku's died except the mini Naraku and muso. Inuyasha was attacked by the other incarnations and attacked them back they died. The war between good and evil was over. Naraku's minions were dead. Kagura lived with Sesshomaru, Sango Miroku and Kohaku rebuilt the demon slayer village, kagome returned to her time to marry hojo, Inuyasha and Kikyo protected the shikon jewel together. Once Inuyasha died he went to hell with Kikyo.

The end

_My next story is called the __lost secret __read the summary it will have short chapters_


End file.
